


Everything for Borya!

by tshjortile



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Found Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshjortile/pseuds/tshjortile
Summary: Yuriy shrugged casually. "Your girlfriend says you need a dose of Russia."
Relationships: Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov/Tachibana Hiromi | Hilary Tachibana, Hiromi & Team Neoborg, Team Neoborg
Kudos: 8





	Everything for Borya!

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my dear friend @[ingeniumeloquentiae](https://ingeniumeloquentiae.tumblr.com/), who arranged a really cool advent calendar for our German speaking fandom.   
> Originally this fic was posted in German earlier today [here](https://www.animexx.de/fanfiction/393850/1289085/default/#complete). Enjoy!

Hiromi nervously chewed on her lower lip as she waited for the video call to connect. "Привет, товарищ!", came a cynical Russian _hello, comrade_ from the loudspeaker of her smartphone. A redhead appeared on screen. Hiromi rolled her eyes. "今日は, ジューリさん", she returned dryly. _Good afternoon, Yuriy-san._

They regarded each other with measured glances before Hiromi switched to English and continued their conversation as if nothing had happened. "How are you?"

"I'm fine.” The redhead’s impression shifted in a way that would leave Hiromi puzzled forever. It was hard to keep up a conversation with him. She searched for words for a moment before giving up trying to force a conversation. The brunette checked the time. "Boris should be here any minute," she explained.

"Good." Yuriy nodded. He was leaning back on a couch, occasionally sipping from a cup in his hand. He looked tense; Hiromi recognised this position as the same one her boyfriend took when he was nervous and didn't want to show it. Hiromi felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth. Maybe the redhead wasn't as inscrutable as she had always thought.

"I hope he'll like it," she said, addressing no one in particular. The redhead on the other end of the line hummed in agreement. Boris hardly let it show that he was homesick; Hiromi had found out, piecing together the puzzle one piece after the other. It had started when they ran out of the Russian black tea Boris had brought back from Moscow. He had moved to drinking Hiromi's sencha in silence, but it was clear that he was missing something. Then his favourite cup had broken - an heirloom from the orphanage, he had said, and then waved it away. Finally, he had put the thick jacket back in the cupboard with a sigh, muttering something about not needing it if it stayed so warm.

They remained silent for a minute or two before a door shut behind Yuriy. A deep voice called out the redhead's name, and after a quick exchange of words in Russian that was too fast for Hiromi to follow. Then suddenly the screen tilted to the side and a pale hand with long fingers obscured the picture. The curses the redhead muttered were the same ones Boris used whenever he was annoyed. Hiromi bit back a giggle. When the hand moved away again, the picture had adjusted, and the brunette recognised Sergei at Yuriy's side, waving into the camera. "Hello, Hiromi, I hope I'm not too late!"

Hiromi shook her head and watched with a grin as Sergei wiggled himself out of his coat. He settled down after throwing it over the back of the couch. "Cold?", she asked. The blonde shook his head. "Wet, mostly!"

The brunette picked her phone up so the Russians on the other end of the call could see a range of different spices, butter, flour and ginger on display on the kitchen counter. "Your parcel came just in time, by the way", she informed the two who made a satisfied noise. She smiled warmly. "Thank you for sending all this stuff my way! You shouldn't have, though"

"Are you crazy?", a third voice intervened, whose accent sometimes made it difficult for Hiromi to properly understand what Ivan was saying. Said Russian came into view, pushing Yuriy closer to Sergei to make room for himself. "Everything for Borya!"

Hiromi shushed them when she heard a key. She had given Boris her spare key to give him a little more freedom of movement as he got acquainted with his new job and the new city. "He's coming," she warned the three at the other end of the line and rushed towards the door to greet her boyfriend with a resounding "Okaeri!" and a kiss.

The silver-haired Russian laughed as he shook off his jacket. Then he wrapped his arms around Hiromi and pulled her closer with a jerk to kiss her again. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing at all" Hiromi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you"

Boris obediently followed and stopped in surprise when he was greeted by a "Привет, товарищ!" from Hiromi's smartphone. He blinked at his friends on the screen in disbelief. "What are you doing?" he asked, completely dumbfounded. "Shouldn't you all be at work and school?"

Yuriy shrugged casually. "Your girlfriend says you need a dose of Russia."

Hiromi grinned as Boris looked at her shaking his head. "The three sent me the ingredients for Pryaniki because they didn't believe me we have things like flour and butter and ginger in Japan," she explained, pointing to the spices and ingredients on the counter. Boris laughed quietly. "I guess the stereotypes were strong in them," he mused, shrugging. Then he inspected the ingredients on the counter and turned his attention to the smartphone. “I’m impressed,” he teased. “You got all the ingredients right. What about you now? Are you watching us bake or are you dragging your lazy asses over to the kitchen?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join them baking, [here](https://www.thespruceeats.com/russian-spice-cookies-pryaniki-recipe-1137299)'s a recipe to follow along. I tried it, they're delicious!


End file.
